


Midnight Fire

by Beneath_the_Trees



Series: Of Fire and Fae [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, Fucked senseless, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pokephilia, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, belly bulge, monster cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/pseuds/Beneath_the_Trees
Summary: Cian was into many things: Adventure, Legends.... okay, well, maybe those were about the only things he was into, aside from the way his best friend looked after the heat of battle. But while he loved his pokemon dearly, the last thing he expected to be into was... well,this.UPDATE:As of June 6, 2020, all explicit fics about Cian will be in this story as a series
Relationships: Galarian Gallop | Rapidash/Original Male Character(s), Windie | Arcanine/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Of Fire and Fae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. Cleaning Craze (Kane the Arcanine)

**Author's Note:**

> Cian is 21 at the time of this fic, which takes place about two or three years before the main story.
> 
> Pokephilia is common in this universe-- as common as people falling for or sleeping with their pokemon can get, at least. The main point is that it's not frowned upon, it's just one of those things were you don't do it in public since there could be children around, please and thanks. 
> 
> All explicit fics in this series are semi-canon to main story, but only the explicit fics are linked super close together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cian's Arcanine gets a little too eager, takes it a lot too far, and Cian ends up loving every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: praise kink, stomach bulge, mildly dubious -> enthusiastic consent, outdoor sex, rough sex, size kink/size difference

Camping was, by far, Cian's favorite thing to do while traveling. Sure, indoor plumbing and a soft bed were nice, but when it came to camping, there were plenty of things that, in Cian's opinion, won out against more modern additions to travel. For example: he could watch the stars until he fell asleep, wake up to morning fog dancing at his heels, and have no one around to bother him if he managed to find a secluded enough space. And thanks to his Gardevoir Riv's ability to see the future, Cian managed to have some of the best, consistent privacy he's had since before Leon became champion.

This campsite, though? This campsite blew the rest out of the water.

They were at the base of a plateau, the trickle of a nearby river in the distance, and mushrooms similar to the ones found in Glimwood Tangle lit up the small clearing with just enough light he wouldn't spend the later hours of the night grappling in the dark. Considering how Cian had been starting to miss home, it was actually rather comforting that Riv went out of his way to find this place, out of all other places they'd been near at the time, to stay at. 

Riv, of course, was given an extra poffin along with his dinner as a thanks for finding such an amazing spot.

It didn't take long for his pokémon to fall asleep after that. They'd all had a busy day: a few battles, some research, and quite their fair share of travel, if Cian was being honest. Raps and Kane were probably exhausted. He'd make sure they get plenty of rest tomorrow-- he didn't mind walking the rest of the way to Laverre City, and if he was lucky there wouldn't be any new trainers eager to fight him on the path down.

When he was sure his pokémon were asleep, Cian stood up from his place by the fire, grabbed his towel, and made his way over to the river. It wasn't too far from where he'd camped-- he could still see the light of his campfire through the trees-- but it was far enough away he felt he could have a certain amount of privacy. So after setting down his bag and laying his towel out on the smooth pebbles, he began to undress. He pulled off his shirt and folded it, setting it down on top of his bag. His shoes and pants were quick to follow. Then went his boxers. The only thing he didn't take off was his choker: a stripe of cloth dyed the same way a Galarian Ponyta's mane looked, with a small, metal charm of a fairy dangling from the center. It was a gift from Sonia for his birthday, and while Cian had a feeling it was a bit of an inside joke to when Opal tried to recruit him, he couldn't deny he adored it more than just about anything.

"Rotom," He called, making his way to the water. He heard the phone slip from its place in his bag and soon enough it was floating an appropriate distance from his face. "Show me today's exhibition match?"

_"Of course."_

The river was cold enough for goosebumps to dance across his skin, but it didn't bother him much. Especially not once he laid down and effectively dunked his entire body into the water. He stood up and began to wash himself as the familiar, electronic cheer of a recording came from his phone, the announcer's voice clear and precise as he announced the next match's contestants. Cian tried not to laugh as Leon struck his signature pose, could practically taste the fond exasperation that came from Raihan in response.

In a way, he wished he was there to experience it with them.

\----

"Play the last ten minutes again, please."

Rotom paused the video just before it ended, rewinding to the point Cian asked for and hitting play. Cian smiled up at the phone, laying comfortably on his towel as he watched the end of the match again and again. There was always something comforting in the final stretches of Raihan and Leon's matches. Maybe it was the way Raihan was clearly getting that little bit closer to beating Leon each time, or maybe it was the banter that was exchanged to amp up the crowd all the more. Or maybe it was the way the cameras zeroed in on their faces, and Cian could see the way battle rush made Leon's eyes glow all the more brightly and he just looked _happy_.

Whatever it was, it made something in Cian's chest ease and body warm in all the best ways. It made it easier to deal with the homesickness, every time.

He closed his eyes this time, preferring to listen to the match this time. He'd already watched it enough he could picture it in vivid detail.

Fur tickling the bare skin of his shoulders and sticking uncomfortably where they were still wet, a wall of warmth cascaded over him; Cian opened his eyes to a chest of pale golden fur above him. He blinked.

A cold snout ghosted over his belly button, making him flinch as he lifted his head. His Arcanine was standing over him, sniffing at his stomach with a focus Cian didn't quite understand. He turned his head, staring at him when he noticed Cian was watching.

Voice painted with sarcasm, Cian said, "Well, good morning to you, too."

Kane tilted his head and blinked before shuffling back a few steps so his head was level with Cian's. Cian reached up and patted Kane's cheek before scratching behind his ears. In response Kane gave Cian's cheek a rather sloppy kiss, his damp hair getting stuck straight up in the air and drool rapidly cooling on Cian's skin. Cian laughed and sat up, crossing his legs in front of him as he turned to face Kane a bit better. The cold air against his back made him shiver, but Kane was close enough it didn't feel too bad. "What's up? I thought you crashed along with Raps, considering how long you traveled out of your pokéball."

As he spoke, Cian took Kane's face in his hands and pet it a bit, looking into his eyes as he spoke to see if there was something bothering him. Kane let out a small huff, hot air fogging in the chilly night, and sat back on his haunches. He stared at Cian and pawed at the ground, tail swaying gently behind him.

Cian let out another laugh. "Okay, okay, I get it." He turned to Rotom. "Rotom, go to slee--ah!"

He yelped as a fiery-hot tongue was dragged up the length of his neck, moving to his shoulder and then his back before Cian could so much get another word in. There was no question who the tongue belonged to. "Kane?!"

Kane didn't pay any mind to Cian's surprise, cold snout pressing into the dip between Cian's shoulder blades. Each exhale had hot air ghosting across his back, causing him to shiver and lean away from the touch. "Whoa, boy, I don't need help getting clean," He said, reaching back to push Kane's nose away. "I already washed, like, thirty minutes ago."

A small whine built from Kane's throat as he pushed against Cian's hand, tongue lapping at his hand before he switched back to Cian's shoulders. Cian twisted away from the tongue, turning to meet Kane's gaze again. "Kane, _no_. I don't need you washing me, seriously."

Kane let out another whine as he laid down, looking up at Cian. Cian could see exactly where this was leading; he turned his head away just as fast, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, Kane. I appreciate the sentiment, but no."

A third whine, soft and sad. A paw gently touching his thigh.

Kane was giving Cian puppy dog eyes, which was so incredibly, unabashedly unfair it should be illegal.

Normally, Cian wouldn’t budge when it came to puppy dog eyes—not when it was this late, at least. They needed to go to sleep and Kane should’ve already crashed along with Raps considering just how far they traveled today. But considering how adamant Kane was being tonight, Cian couldn’t help but wonder if, maybe, he'd had a night terror and wanted the company.

A small, breathy whine, the paw on his thigh digging at his skin.

Or maybe he just wanted to get an extra treat like Riv did.

All Cian knew was that there were eyes burning into the back of his eyes, wide and watery and so hopeful they were crushing his resolve. Sighing, Cian let it crumple entirely.

"Okay," He sighed, looking over his shoulder at Kane. "You can groom me."

Kane leapt to his feet at the agreement, tail wagging with excitement. Cian leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, showing Kane the expanse of his back. "But don't expect this to become a regular thing, you hear me? Just tonight."

Crying out happily, Kane padded forward and began to lick Cian's back. The feeling, while discomforting in the way it was both hot and cold, was actually rather ticklish. It was a bit rough, but Cian didn't mind the way it pushed him forward a little with each lick. He was actually pretty used to it; Kane’s favorite part of grooming had always been to “dry off” Cian after a bath or shower.

With each lick, Cian felt himself relaxing into the touch. The repetitive motion was soothing, even as Kane’s tongue caught a little on the drier part of his skin, and could feel all his worries draining away. He hummed as Kane’s tongue ran up his neck, shivering a little and let his head fall to the side. Taking the invitation, Kane focused on his neck for a bit, delighting in the small hums and groans Cian let out.

When Cian deemed his back and neck clean enough and Kane’s tongue caught against dry skin more often than not, he stood up. Kane groaned, giving him a questioning look.

"Hang on," He laughed, petting Kane as he walked past. "I just want to wash my face. Your spit made my hair stand weird." Without waiting for a response he headed to the river and knelt into the water, knowing Kane wouldn't follow. He dunked his head and scrubbed his face before splashing water over his skin again, knowing that they’d both enjoy the grooming a bit more if the licks went a bit smoother. When he came back out of the water Kane was practically dancing from his place beside the towel, and the moment Cian stepped onto the towel Kane went on the attack.

At first, there was nothing amiss. Kane did what he usually did when it came to helping Cian bathe, lick up all the water, and Cian laid down on the towel to let Kane do as he pleased. But then the licks started getting a bit too low and a bit too focused, and while, okay, he didn't mind Kane accidentally getting a few licks too close because that was bound to happen when they did things like this, there was something off about just how _frequent_ the licks around his crotch were getting.

Something wet and hot enveloped his cock, causing Cian to yelp and bolt upright.

"Kane!" He scolded, using a foot to push the arcanine away. He tried to close his legs and pull them up to cover himself but Kane whined and huffed, shoving his muzzle back to where he'd begun to lick. "No!"

Kane didn't stop, even as Cian attempted to shove him away.

"Come on, boy, knock it off!" Cian huffed, forcefully pulling Kane's head and attention away from his crotch. "Why are you so determined?!"

Staring at Cian, unamused, Kian growled low in his throat. Cian stared back. "You know you don't scare me, mister-- whoa!"

The air was knocked from Cian's lungs as Kane placed one of his giant paws on Cian's chest, effectively pushing him down. And, okay, fine, Cian would stay there. At least until he figured out why Kane was acting like this: he'd had Kane for two years now, and he'd never once acted like this even through mating seasons he was supposed to be a part of. Hell, before this, Kane hadn't even shown interest in other arcanines as far as Cian could tell.

Then there was the part of him that, kind of, maybe, wanted to stay there because he wanted to see where this went. Maybe he’d been too wound up, maybe he’d been away from most human contact too long, but when Kane’s tongue brushed against him he’d felt the smallest spark of pleasure and he really wanted more.

Kane didn't move from his place above Cian, as if he was waiting for something. Cian raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Meet Kane's eyes in a stare. "Oh, _now_ you're going to wait for me to say yes or no?"

A rumbling huff.

"Well, I have half a mind to say no, you inconsiderate pup, because your behavior tonight has been terrible."

Kane's ears flattened a bit and he whined, pressure lightening where he was pushing down on his chest. Cian could feel his resolve melting further as Kane hit him fully with puppy dog eyes. 

A few minutes later and Cian was relenting. "Okay, _fine_ , you can lick up the rest of the water."

Kane let out a happy cry before eagerly returning to lapping up the water, moving away from the crotch area and giving Cian more time to think. Only he didn't get very far: the tongue was back on his cock within a few minutes.

He let out a yelp as the hot tongue ran up his length, and though he knew it was a fruitless endeavor he tried to shove the pokémon's snout away from him. "Come on, Kane, knock it--"

He was cut off by another lick, the words catching in his throat as his cock twitched from just how _good_ it felt. The reaction was not lost on Kane; his licks grew more purposeful, more eager, as he worked around Cian's hands shoving at his head to his prize. Cian felt himself slipping a little bit more with each motion; heat pooled in his core, a feeling he both did and didn’t know as his frustration at Kane not listening to him mixed with acceptance and the low curling smoke of desire. As much as he tried to ignore it, he was enjoying what Kane was doing, and Kane was doing it _well_.

"Kane, we need to talk about--"

Cian gasped, squirming as Kane huffed and found the perfect opening in Cian's hands to dive right in. His head dropped back and he let out a low moan.

Slowly, the hands shoving at Kane stopped trying altogether as heat coiled beneath Cian's skin, centering on his cock as Kane's tongue lapped at the sensitive area. Little whimpers of pleasure slipped from his throat the longer Kane went at it, each one bringing an ever-growing pleasure with it that had any remaining logic fading fast.

"K-Kane." In a weak attempt to put one final stop to this, Cian tried to catch his pokémon's attention; instead of a command, his voice was a breathless gasp, dancing on the edge of pleasure.

Kane, on the other hand, had no remaining reservations. The second he heard Cian gasp his name, Kane let out a pleased grumble, happy his trainer was finally submitting, and wrapped his tongue around Cian’s cock.

It didn't take long for Cian to become a whimpering, breathless, pile of goo beneath Kane. His skin flushed red, his eyes hazy and half-lidded; though he didn't consider himself to have a particularly high libido, it had been nearly a year since he last did anything even remotely sexual. It didn't help that, somehow, Kane knew exactly where to touch to get the best reaction from Cian: every touch, nip, or lick had his nerves singing, and he was growing harder by the minute.

With Cian pliant beneath him, Kane pulled his attention away from Cian's now-hard cock and gave the rest of his body attention in short, rapid licks. Cian’s breath caught in his throat as a harsh lick was there and gone on his abdomen, his back arching with need as he chased after the attention. He could feel the trail of his tongue as it worked its way up, groaned as his chest was given rather thorough attention. When Kane’s tongue dragged across the sensitive skin of his neck, a moan of pure want slipped from his lips.

Any thoughts Cian had left of trying to get Kane to stop had completely disappeared, replaced by an eagerness he hadn’t expected to feel. His heart was thudding in his chest, cock already weeping pre as Kane made his way back down, and Cian found he couldn’t get enough of it.

The trainer squirmed with each movement, a hand going to Kane’s head as the arcanine sniffed at his crotch. He scratched behind his ears as Kane sniffed and nuzzled at his member, humming softly as he did. “Oh, good boy,” Cian whispered, rubbing between his ears as Kane’s tongue went back to his cock. He rolled his hips before he could stop himself and shivered as Kane matched his pace. “That feels wonderful.”

Tail wagging and fur brushing against Cian’s thighs, Kane settled between his legs and kept going.

It didn’t take Cian much longer before he was coming. He bit down on his lip hard enough to hurt as the orgasm hit, the hand tangled in Kane’s mane pushing his head closer. Thick, white bursts came from Cian as his back arched and a small keen spilled from his lips, landing on his abdomen and Kane’s muzzle. Kane didn’t even pause in what he’d been doing—in fact he licked up Cian’s load before returning to his sensitive shaft with renewed vigor.

Cian whimpered, quivering beneath Kane’s ministrations. He felt a little like his brain short-circuited: he hadn’t felt that good in a long time, and each lick was like fire, bordering on the edge of too much. But he couldn’t find the energy to push Kane away, not when seemed to have no intentions of stopping as he worked to get Cian hard again.

He wasn’t sure he wanted him to.

Through the haze of his orgasm, Cian noticed Kane trying to rut against the ground, small whines and chuffs leaving the arcanine as he tried to pleasure himself now that he’d helped his trainer. Something like heart ache crept through his chest at the sight; he hated seeing his pokémon so uncomfortable. At the same time, desire coiled low in his stomach at the thought of what he was about to do next.

“Aw, sweetie,” He murmured, pushing himself up to his elbows and shifting away from Kane’s muzzle. “Let me help you with that, yeah?” As he spoke he got to his knees, patting Kane’s cheek and running his hand down his side. “You look so uncomfortable like that.”

Kane immediately understood what was happening; he rolled onto his side, lifting his right leg into the air. Cian’s mouth went a bit dry at the sight, caught between lust and the realization that if this went any farther than simply getting each other off, it wasn’t going to be very easy.

See, while Kane had been on the smaller side of growlithes, the exact opposite was true of his evolved form: Kane was _huge._ And somehow, the fact the same would be true of more than just his height had completely escaped Cian.

The red of his weeping cock stood out against the black fur of Kane’s underbelly even in the low green-blue light of the mushrooms; it was about as thick as Cian’s wrist, and looked to be about the length of his forearm. His own cock twitched at the thought of it inside him; he’d no idea that arcanines has something that big hidden beneath all that fur, even if Kane was the exception.

“Look at how big you are,” He cooed, rubbing Kane’s belly and biting his lip. He didn’t even know how to start. Kane’s tail was still wagging, knocking loose pebbles out of the way, and he gave an impatient whine. His hips turned higher into the air as Cian shifted closer, pre practically pouring from his tip in a steady stream; Cian wrapped his hand around the swell of his cock, taking delight in the way Kane’s hips stuttered.

Well, there was no turning back now.

Giving Kane a smile, Cian leaned down and took the tip into his mouth.

Kane immediately went slack beneath him, a low groan escaping him as he lazed on his back and let Cian tend to him. Cian, on the other hand, found himself hornier than ever: Kane’s cock was _hot_.

He couldn’t take in more than just the tip, not at the moment, and the taste wasn’t all that pleasant, but the musk and heat that filled his senses had him near drooling with want. If he thought it was big when he was just looking at it, the way it filled his mouth made him eager to find out just how big the rest of it was. And it wasn’t as hot as he expected, temperature wise. Sure, it was hot enough to make him sweat, but it felt more like a warm fire instead of red-hot coal.

Cian panted softly as he took the tip from his mouth, nuzzling his nose into the fur of Kane’s sheath for a moment before dragging his tongue up the side of his length. Kane rumbled lowly, his cock twitching. One of Cian’s hands took to stroking whatever his mouth wasn’t working on while the other wrapped around his own, rapidly hardening cock. Letting out a moan, Cian felt something within him fill with pride as Kane groaned.

Kissing down the length, Cian hummed, pleased, as it throbbed in his hold and he licked another stripe back up to the tip. He took Kane’s member back into his mouth and bobbed his head, glancing up at Kane to see his reaction. Seeing that Kane was starting to squirm, he decided he’d try to take in a little bit more.

He shuddered when he managed to get another inch or so into his mouth. Each throb and twitch was prominent against his tongue, the taste of Kane’s pre hot and heavy; Cian wondered if it was possible to come just by giving someone head.

Growling in content, Kane shifted so he could watch Cian. He moaned at the sight, stroking what wasn’t in his mouth and his own arousal in tandem. Kane had no right to look that way, black eyes full of so much lust and hunger for his trainer, it made him melt. Still he continued to bob his head, taking a little more into his throat with each turn.

This went on for a bit, with Cian taking in as much as he could—which wasn’t a lot—while Kane’s pleased sounds turning into heavy pants.

Cian was determined to make him come.

He could feel it coming closer, feel how Kane’s cock grew hotter and hotter the closer he got, and _god_ did he want it. He renewed his efforts to pleasure the arcanine, could feel his own orgasm coming as he worked them both towards completion—

Only for Kane to roll over, taking his cock from Cian’s mouth with a lewd pop. Cian whined from desperation as the trail of saliva connected them broke, looking at Kane in dismay. “Why’d you—”

He didn’t get the chance to finish his question as a yelp replaced his words. Kane shoved him to the ground, licking his face and nibbling at his neck.

The next thing Cian knew, Kane’s cock was shoving its way back into his mouth as Kane got to work on Cian’s own hard-on, and the moan that tore itself from his throat at the feeling shocked even Cian.

Kane didn’t mess around this time, tongue focused as he rutted into Cian’s mouth. Cian’s jaw ached from just how much was in his mouth, the heat almost searing as Kane drew ever closer.

He could barely keep up with it all; Kane moved with purpose, thrusting into Cian’s mouth each time his tongue swiped towards his head in quick succession.

Moan muffled by the cock stuffed in his mouth, Cian came for the second time that evening.

Kane licked up what he could of Cian’s come, never slowing the pace of his hips. Cian mewled as Kane nuzzled his crotch, oversensitive and yet still wanting, and thanked him by pressing his tongue to his cock, sucking a little bit more. He was rewarded when, seconds later, hot seed poured down his throat as Kane came with a roar.

Kane pulled his still-hard cock from his mouth before he finished; Cian flinched as it splattered across his face, chest, and hair, but found he couldn’t be mad. Not when he’d just gotten one of the best mouth fucks of his life, and especially not when Kane’s tongue suddenly went a bit lower, lapping against too-sensitive skin.

“Good boy,” Cian rasped after swallowing the bit of cum that actually stayed in his mouth. “Very, very good bo—ah!”

Cian inhaled sharply as Kane’s tongue went lower still and held his breath as Kane paused, sniffing the area curiously. He didn’t know what to do: on the one hand, the late hour, day of traveling, and two orgasms were finally catching up to Cian. On the other, he really, _really_ wanted that cock inside him by the end of tonight if it was the last thing he did, and if Kane stopped now he might just cry.

His heart dropped as Kane got off of him, dismay filling his chest when he realized what was happening: their fun had ended, Kane got his fill.

Suddenly, there was a paw on his chest and a cold muzzle against his ass, causing him to yelp. Kane shoved his muzzle under Cian’s hips, lifting him up just enough that Kane could properly lick between his crack. Cian brought a hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the yelp; instead he found himself biting on his knuckle and gripping the towel beneath him with his free hand as Kane’s tongue went to work. He mewled as it teased his entrance, though the sound was a bit strangled due to the heavy paw pressing down on his chest.

Kane whined and chuffed, digging at Cian’s skin with one paw and pressing down on his chest with the other as he tried to life his trainer’s hips higher. Though Cian found the action to be incredibly hot, he couldn’t deny it was becoming increasingly hard to catch his breath the higher Kane lifted his hips.

“Kane,” He wheezed, hand flailing as he tried to find his head. “K-Kane, hand on a sec.” Another yelp as Kane hiked his hips even further into the air, nearly bringing Cian tail-over-head. He finally found the top of Kane’s head and wasted no time in tapping it rapidly to get his attention. “Pause!” He said, making sure Kane knew he meant it. “Pause!”

Thankfully he was willing to listen, though he wasn’t too happy about it. Kane took his paw off Cian’s chest, letting him slide down until he was back on the ground, and whined sadly. Cian smiled, trying not to laugh as he sat up.

“That eager for a round two, huh?” He teased, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Kane’s nose. He laughed as Kane licked his face, taking some of the rapidly-cooling cum with it, and gave his arcanine a sly smile . “Well just let me get more comfortable, and in a few minutes you can fuck me silly.”

Cian wasted no time in rolling onto his hands and knees and Kane wasted even less before picking up where he left off.

At first, there was just a single, hesitant lick, as if testing the waters in this new position. Then Kane pushed forward with such eagerness that his tongue just barely breached Cian’s entrance and made all the air escape from his lungs. “Holy—”

Cain dropped his head, pressing back against that wonderful tongue as encouragements spilled from his lips. His head was dizzy and light, dazed by pleasure as it finally pushed its way into him, and he spread his legs in a silent beg for more.

His tongue was about as thick as Cian imagined, wriggling and pressing against his insides in just the right way to send electricity sparking across his nerves. They’d barely begun the second act and already Cian could feel a third orgasm brewing beneath his skin, his cock hard and aching beneath him. “Your tongue is amazing,” He moaned, glancing over his shoulder to see where Kane had his muzzle buried. Kane’s breath was hot against his skin, warming the places his tongue couldn’t touch and his fur brushing against his inner thigh. Cian mewled.

He had no idea how long he let Kane eat him out. All he knew was that by the time the arcanine finally pulled away, he was just bordering the edge of his orgasm, a small puddle of pre soaking into the towel as he stroked himself. His entrance completely covered in drool, cold where the tongue no longer touched and aching to be filled by something, _anything,_ that could bring him to completion.

The very thing he craved nudged at his entrance, not quite catching but letting him know it was there. Cian’s mouth watered and his heart raced; he knew exactly what it was, and he had never needed something inside him as badly as he did then. Kane was right on top of him, paws barricading him into a cage he didn’t have any intention of getting out of and cock drooling against the small of Cian’s back.

“Come on, boy, you can do it,” He murmured, reaching behind himself and helping Kane line up. “Fuck me as hard as you like, just—” His breath hitched as that amazing cock caught on his rim, just barely entering before popping back out, “Just go slow at the start.”

Kane’s chest rumbled against his back, a soft agreement, and Cian keened loudly, head dropping and voice quivering, as Kane’s cock finally, _finally_ entered him.

As promised, Kane inched forward slowly, and each time Cian became too tense or his breath hitched the wrong way, the arcanine stopped and waited. Cian praised him each time, distantly keeping track of however many extra poffins Kane would be getting over the next week in the back of his mind.

Each inch made it harder and harder to think, though. Cian could feel Kane filling him up, pressing against his insides in all the best ways and making him crave for more. He almost wanted to tell Kane to forget caution, just break him in half for all he cared, but the pain of each new inch reminded him of why he was making him go slow in the first place.

He opened his eyes when Kane stayed still longer than expected, not knowing when they had fallen shut, and belatedly realized that Kane had worked himself in up to the knot, waiting for more instructions.

“Kane?” He whimpered, voice shaking with want as he felt the way that wonderful cock was stretching him so completely, so perfectly, just waiting to fuck him senseless. Kane huffed, waiting for his next command.

He could hardly contain his lust as he said, “Play rough.”

The reaction was almost immediate. Kane began to piston into Cian with earnest, the force nearly pushing Cian forward. Each thrust went deeper into Cian than he’d ever thought possible, pulling the air from his lungs just as easily as it did praises. He found himself immediately succumbing to the pleasure; it was everything he’d hoped for and more. Kane’s cock filled him deeper than any of his toys or his human boyfriends, angled so the swell of his cock rubbed right up against that bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

“Good boy, Kane, such a good boy,” Cian moaned, hand reaching up to hold onto Kane’s mane when he was nearly lifted from the ground. “Oh, _fuck_ , you feel so fucking good!”

He screamed as Kane’s thrusts grew harder, arms turning to jelly beneath him. His hips were high in the air, at the perfect angle now that his arms had given up and his chest was against the towel. Cian thought he’d known every kink he had at that point, but as he watched that monstrous cock visibly stretch him in a perfect outline, he felt his climax slam into him; he came with a cry, tears budding in his eyes as white hot pleasure crashed into him. Kane didn’t even stop, thrusting into him with reckless abandon.

One of Cian’s hands came to rest on his stomach, moaning at the feeling of Kane’s cock filling him so wonderfully. “So big,” He mewled, “Good boy-- _mm!_ —Good—”

He hardly knew what he was saying anymore, eyes darkened with lust and drunk on pleasure. All Cian knew was that he kept asking for more, begging for Kane to fill him up, and that Kane gladly gave into every wish. At some point he came again, nearly blacking out from the way pleasure raced up his spine; drool fell from the corner of his mouth, caught in a silent scream.

Cian rocked into each thrust, desperate to feel everything Kane had to offer, but nothing seemed to make his knot actually enter him and give him those last few inches. It was like Kane refused to give him it, which, had he been in a more rational state of mind, he’d be thankful for. Right now, though, it was like torture.

He whimpered, grasping and twisting the towel in the hand keeping him in place. “Please,” He begged, pressing the other a bit harder against where Kane. “Please, Kane— _fuck_ —I need you all the way in me!”

Except Kane, for once, didn’t listen. He pressed down against Cian’s back, a comforting weight as his thrusts began to stutter and his cock grew hot enough it caused Cian to whine. His back arched against Kane’s belly as he gave one final thrust, a broken, pleased keen leaving him as Kane filled him with his seed. Hot come spilled from around Kane’s cock and down his thighs, sticky and itchy but wonderful all the same.

Kane pulled out as soon as he finished emptying his load and Cian sank the rest of the way to the towel, trying to catch his breath and hating how empty he felt.

His breath hitched as Kane cleaned up the mess he made, hiding his face in his hands and chasing after his tongue with pleased hums. He was too tired to go another round, and Kane actually seemed to be finished this time, but the way Kane’s tongue felt against his bare skin was sure to never be the same again, a perfect reminder of the salacious acts it could perform.

“You’re gross,” Cian said when he’d finally gotten his senses back; he laughed tiredly as Kane padded over and licked the dried cum from his face. “But I can’t really talk. The stuff you got in my mouth didn’t taste half bad, though your actual prick tastes disgusting.”

Kane huffed, a low grumble vibrating from his chest. Cian rolled his eyes and sat up, wincing as his back twinged. He could already tell the next few days were going to be painful. “Oh, you know what I mean. Don’t be such a grouch, Mr. ‘Won’t knot my trainer’.”

As he spoke, Cian made his way to the river, painfully aware of the limp he’d be sporting for a while. He couldn’t find it in himself to be truly annoyed, though. Not when he was so warm and content and sated in a way he hadn’t realized he’d needed.

He knelt down into the water and cleaned himself up where Kane’s tongue just wouldn’t do it, scrubbing away as much of the dried come as he could. Kane risked coming closer to the water and nudged at Cian’s shoulder in question before yawning.

“Almost done, don’t worry,” Cian murmured, frowning as he tried to remove dried come from his hair. Deciding he’d gotten as much out as he could, Cian left the river and went over to his clothes, pulling them on with relative ease. Kane followed along closely as he collected the rest of his things, and when they walked back to camp, Cian couldn’t help but think of what transpired.

Had Riv known that was going to happen? If he had, why had he let it? Sure, Cian wasn’t complaining, but he hadn’t exactly pegged any of his pokémon as the type to leave that kind of thing alone. And what made Kane want to do it in the first place?

Then there was the fact Kane decided not to listen to him at the end there, which is all fine and dandy when it comes to something like a curious mouth or battle move, but Cian had desperately wanted all of Kane inside him…. Actually, he _still_ did. He just wanted to feel how deep Kane could get, was that so wrong?

He hated that he hadn’t been given those last few inches, and he was determined to get them.

Well.

Eventually.

For now, he was perfectly content to curl up with Kane by the long-dead fire, next to their sleeping partners, and dream of rainbow wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you want to know just what Cian is doing when he's not getting dicked down by his pokémon, read the main series!
> 
> For more horny talk about Cian and his team, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeneathTreesMo) for more! It is a private account though, fair warning. So please also comment saying your account name so I know to accept the request!


	2. Partners in More (Raps the Rapidash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cian and Raps had been together since they were little. They'd grown together, started the gym challenge as partners, and traveled together long before Riv and Kane joined their small family. So when Raps apparently found out about Cian's adventure with Kane and wanted his own, Cian was more than happy to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: sex in a hotspring, creampie, belly bulge, praise kink, size kink/size difference, outdoor sex, rough sex

Cian had completely forgotten how much he hated snow.

It wasn't that he didn't like the cold-- in fact, when he lived in Galar he rather enjoyed visiting Circhester and spending time in the Hero's Bath with Raps whenever he could-- so much as he hated the way the cold and snow crept into _everything_. It was like no matter how many layers he'd pile into his tent the snow would always find its way inside.

Normally he'd sleep in a hotel or Pokémon Center when it snowed, but he was in the middle of going to Snowbelle from Aquacorde and the storm caught him off guard. He hadn't expected to see snow for several more days, at least.

So when the first snowflake fell in front of his face, sizzling as it touched the flames of his campfire, Cian was rightfully annoyed. Though Riv, it seemed, had predicted this outcome. Riv stood up from where he'd been nibbling at his food and motioned for Cian to follow before showing him to a nearby hot spring. Cian had smiled, told Riv thank you, and gone back to finish eating.

The hot spring discovery made it easier for Cian to finish his food in a good mood: he hadn't soaked in a hot spring for close to three years, since he left Galar, and he was excited to do it again.

As he ate, though, his mind began to wander. His little… _excursion_ with Kane hadn’t been that long ago, a couple weeks at most, and as much as he wished it weren’t so, Cian found himself craving to be fucked again and he hadn’t brought along any toys because that was, quite frankly, weird and awkward and Cian didn’t like the anxiety it gave him in the slightest, nope.

He groaned, shaking his head to clear away those thoughts. He’d deal with it later.

It didn't take much longer for the four of them to finish eating, though the snow was starting to fall a bit harder by the time they finished. The thoughts that had been circling around in Cian’s head had faded, replaced by an eagerness to get out of the snow and get warm.

He stood and stretched, groaning a bit as he did. “Okay,” He sighed, placing his hands on his hips and looking to his pokémon. “How about I stay here and clean up dinner, while you three go spend some time in the hot spring? I’ll join after I’m done.”

Raps’ ears perked up at the mention of a hot spring. Riv cooed, getting to his feet and clapping his paws together with that effortless grace he seemed to be made out of. Raps nickered and got to his feet, happy to follow. Before they left, however, they turned to Kane, letting out questioning cries. Cian smiled as Kane whined, his ears flattening on his head as he laid it back down. He tried not to laugh, instead walking over to crouch in front of him.

“You know, hot springs are perfect for fire types,” He said, petting Kane and raising an eyebrow at the way obsidian eyes seemed glued to his crotch. “And you better get whatever thoughts you have out of your head there, mister. You’re still being punished for not listening to me during that whole ordeal.”

Kane huffed, turning his head further away but still watching Cian from the corner of his eye. Cian continued his original thought, “Even though it’s water, a hot spring is nice and hot. Sometimes they can even get to boiling temperatures!” Kane’s ears flicked, interest filtering into his expression. “It’s the perfect way to fight against the cold, you know, and if you don’t want to get too wet, I’m sure you’d be perfectly comfortable in the shallows.”

Kane’s ears twitched again, a groan low in his throat as he tilted his head and considered his options. Cian waited quietly, petting Kane all the while.

After a few minutes Kane huffed and stood up, padding over to Raps and Riv. Cian laughed, shaking his head and waving goodbye as they headed for the hot springs. “Feel free to take your time, guys! I’ll be over there in a bit!”

When his pokémon had disappeared down the path, Cian took to cleaning up their supper. It didn’t take too long to clean up the dishes, and when those were done he started insulating the tent more with his extra blankets, knowing his pokémon would keep him warm through the night.

Kane returned shortly before Cian left to go to the hot spring, yawning and shaking water from his pelt. He nuzzled Cian at the doorway of the tent and licked his neck; Cian had to stop himself from shivering.

“What, too good to bathe regularly with me now?” Cian teased. Kane smirked then headed inside to curl up near the back of the tent, his tail brushing his nose. Chuckling, Cian headed for the hot spring.

The snow against his skin had him shivering, though the steam coming from the hot spring fought the chill rather nicely. Riv was lounging on his back, blinking at the snow falling into his face, while Raps was content to lay in the water, ends of his mane flowing in the water around him in cotton candy strands. Cian stripped from his clothes, setting them down on a rock after brushing the snow from it, and wasted no more time getting into the water.

It didn’t submerge him—in fact it was shallower than expected—but it felt amazing. He laid down so the majority of his body was covered in warmth and his head rested on Raps’ shoulder, sighing happily at the feeling and closing his eyes.

Raps nickered, nosing at him. Without opening his eyes, Cian reached up and rubbed Raps’ muzzle, laughing a little at the way his lips tickled while he chewed on Cian’s hair. “What’s up, bud? You happy it’s like old times again?”

Raps cried out in agreement, head bobbing. Across from them, Riv hummed sleepily.

For a while, Cian was content to relax in the waters beside Raps, letting him nuzzle and nip as he saw fit; it was nice to feel after such a long day of hiking. He hummed softly as Raps’ nips started to focus on his neck, small shivers racing down his spine at the feeling. “That feels weird, Raps,” He mumbled, chuckling softly.

It was a good weird, of course, but weird none-the-less.

Raps nickered softly and nuzzled his neck again before moving his attention elsewhere.

Still, the same kind of feeling was drifting down his spine, each brush of lips against his skin reminding him of Kane’s tongue brushing across his skin, lighting his nerves on fire, making his dick ache with want as—

He gasped as Raps’ tongue flashed across the junction between his shoulder and neck, eyes flying open and cheeks turning dark red as the sensation went straight to his groin. He leaned away from Raps, who eyed him rather inquisitively and looked mildly offended Cian moved back, and tried to get his heartrate back under control.

“Sorry, sorry,” He laughed, turning to face Raps and pet him again to make up for moving away. “You just startled me.”

Leaning forward to nose at his cheek, Raps quietly nickered.

Cian closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Raps’. “You didn’t do anything wrong, don’t worry. I’m just in an odd headspace right now, y’know? Like back when I was 16 and first figuring myself out-- you remember that?”

Raps grunted and snorted, bobbing his head ever so slightly. Yep, he definitely remembered. In a way, it even sounded like he was laughing at it.

It made Cian laugh, too. “You’re a punk.” He chuckled, nuzzling Raps’ muzzle before moving back.

They settled back into their earlier positions, back to relaxing and soaking in each other’s presence. Only, Cian couldn’t shake the itching warmth in his core, the need he could feel just beneath his skin. It started making his thoughts curl into areas they really shouldn’t, but now that he’d felt what Kane could do, he couldn’t help but wonder…

What could the others do?

 _What_ , He wondered, feeling the way hard muscles pressed against his back, _could_ Raps, _the one who knew him the best, do?_

The sound of someone getting out of the water pulled Cian from his thoughts as Riv giggled sweetly, water sloshing against his chest.

Cian opened his eyes, glancing over to see Riv stepping onto dry land and shaking water from his pelt. “What, you’re leaving already?”

Riv looked over his shoulder, shrugging a bit and hiding a smile with his paw. He motioned to Raps and winked before heading back towards camp, leaving Cian staring after him with his jaw dropped.

While Cian liked to think Riv was pretty smart, the thought that Riv just suggested what Cian had a feeling he was suggesting made his entire face flush red.

“No way,” He murmured, “I have to be overthinking it because I’m horny. There is _no way_ Riv is trying to get me to—”

Raps suddenly stood, causing Cian to yelp as he went crashing into the water. He quickly pushed himself back onto his elbows and shook his head before glaring up at Raps’ stomach.

“Not cool, Raps, not cool.”

Raps snickered, shifting weight from hoof to hoof. Cian sighed, rolling his eyes and biting back a smile. Well, at least Raps always knew what to do to make him get a cool head again.

Cian made to sit up again but stopped when something caught his peripheral. Was that…?

He turned to be double sure he wasn’t imagining things; his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Raps’ member was free of its sheath, hanging proudly just inches away from Cian’s face.

A shot of desire coursed through Cian; it already looked big, so just how big could it get? It was longer than Kane’s, too.

“Uh… hey, Raps? You know your thing is out, right?”

His Rapidash snorted, water sloshing as he pawed at the ground.

Licking his lips, Cian shifted forward to be on his knees and looked up at Raps. “And… you know it’s in my face?”

Raps’ expression had the loudest “Yeah, duh,” on it that Cian may have ever seen.

He gulped, core beginning to warm and cock twitching at the prospect of what he was about to do. “Oh,” He croaked, voice cracking as he looked back at the equine cock before him. So he wasn’t crazy, then? His pokémon really _did_ want to fuck him just because they could?

The thought made his mouth water.

“Okay then,” Cian breathed, turning so he was facing Raps’ cock completely. His eyes were already turning hazy with lust. “Guess I’ll get started then, huh, boy?”

He took the long shaft into his hand, getting a feel for it as it twitched at the stimulation. It was already huge and it hadn’t even reached its full size yet, it’s flared tip big enough he would just barely be able to fit it into his mouth at this size. Cian wasn’t a huge fan of that, but the thought of it fucking him into oblivion more than made up for the lack of oral he could give.

An impatient nicker came from above him, reminding him he needed to do more than a lazy stroke or two while admiring. Cian laughed a bit, mumbling a small affirmation under his breath before licking a stripe down the length of Raps’ cock.

Unlike Kane, who was mostly still and particularly noisy, Raps was the exact opposite. He shuffled and threw back his head on some of the barest of touches, nickering and letting out cries here and there when Cian licked or sucked on a particularly nice spot of his cock. Cian hummed, reaching up with his free hand to stroke Raps’ thigh.

“Easy boy,” He purred, mouthing along Raps’ length. “Don’t get too excited just yet. This is only the start.”

Raps snorted, hooves clipping on the stone beneath the water. Cian ran his tongue across the flared tip, groaning a bit at the taste. He let himself get lost in the motions, working to get Raps hard and wanting. He could feel him getting bigger in his hand, and each new inch of length and thickness made Cian work harder.

The hand that had been on Raps’ thigh, calming him whenever he got extra rowdy, now took a comfortable position around Cian’s member, stroking in time with Raps’ slow thrusts towards Cian’s mouth whenever he licked the tip. He gave himself a few lazy strokes as he took the tip into his mouth, muffling a cry when Raps jerked his hips forward and almost sent more than he could handle into his mouth.

Cian shivered as Raps shallowly thrust into his mouth, moaning around his cock as heat pooled in his core. He bobbed his head, stroking himself in time with Raps’ thrusts. He ached with want, feeling far too empty as he took care of his pokémon.

When his jaw began to ache Cian pulled away, coughing slightly from the biting cold entering his lungs again. Raps snorted, pawing at the ground and nudging the tip of his cock against Cian’s cheek. Cian breathed a laugh, stroking him a bit faster in order to appease.

“Easy, boy, easy… You’ve gotta let me breathe,” He murmured, admiring the way Raps looked fully erect and weeping, the scent of sex so heavy in the air it made Cian dizzy. “You’re such a good boy, letting me take my time….” Raps nickered, thrusting forward with more force than Cian expected. He tried not to laugh. “Message received.”

Cian wasted little more time. He went back to sucking on Raps’ cock, only this time instead of stroking himself he reached further back. The water made it easier than expected to push a finger inside himself and he moaned.

He closed his eyes, taking in only the sensations of Raps in his mouth and his fingers prepping him for that very same thing.

Suddenly, Raps jerked his hips forward, causing far more of his cock to enter Cian’s mouth than he could comfortably handle. Cian choked and barely stopped himself from accidentally biting down, reeling back to regain his breathe. “R-Raps!” He gasped, coughing and hands trying to keep Raps back. “Come on, man, where’s your usual patience?!” Raps let out a cry, bucking his hips forward and nudging Cian’s cheek with each one.

Cian didn’t turn back to him just yet, biting his lip as conflicting emotions swirled in his chest. He hated the idea of choking, loathed it even, but the way Raps had felt, filling his mouth completely. The thought of Raps fucking his mouth with something that big, so large, had his cock twitching. “Oh, fuck it. At worst I won’t be able to talk for a few days and the edges of my lips are split.” He mumbled. Before he offered himself to Raps again, though, he moved out from under him so they could make eye contact.

“Raps, before we continue, I have some conditions: this over-eagerness of yours isn’t a good look on you right now, I’m afraid.”

Raps snorted, looking annoyed but waiting patiently. If it were any other horse pokémon, Cian would probably be worried that he wouldn’t listen, but he and Raps had been together their whole lives. He knew Raps would behave, even if his eagerness preceded him.

“No going all the way in my mouth, you hear me? I can’t take all of that and I know none of us want me to dislocate my jaw.” Raps nodded, waiting for more instructions. Thankfully, Cian only had one more. “Second, no going to town immediately. I need you to ease in, or else we won’t be going anywhere for a few days and you will be getting no treats for a month.” Another nod; Cian smiled. “Good boy.”

He got to his knees, placing a hand on Raps’ neck as a sign for him to lower his head. When Raps’ head was level with his, Cian placed a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t worry, I know it’s taking a while to get there, but it’ll be worth it. You’ll feel so good, and you’ll get to go at whatever pace you want.” The nicker Raps let out was softer than the others, gentle in the way he usually was. Cian smiled and gave him another kiss, petting his muzzle afterwards, then went back beneath him to take as much as he could of Raps’ length into his mouth.

Raps immediately got the hint, thrusting hard but shallow into Cian’s mouth. The first few were testing the waters, seeing how deep he could get before Cian pulled away, but the rest had Cian moaning and quivering beneath him.

When Raps found his rhythm, Cian returned to prepping himself. He let Raps have his way with his mouth, moaning softly with each thrust.

Within a few minutes, though, Cian could feel his orgasm building. Each curl of his fingers, each time Raps’ cock dragged against his tongue, Cian felt the heat in his core growing brighter and hotter. He moved his fingers faster, took the hand he’d wrapped around what wasn’t in his mouth and wrapped it around himself instead. He moaned as Raps twitched in his mouth, swallowing each new gush of pre that poured from his cock.

They came at the same time, hot seed spilling into his mouth as Cian’s release got in the water. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, too lost in the pleasure as he continued to fuck himself on his fingers while Raps fucked his mouth.

When Raps was done coming he pulled away from Cian. Cian panted, smiling at the sight of Raps still being rock hard and a new, hot flash of desire sparked in his veins. “Oh, look at you,” He murmured, taking him in his hand and nuzzling it lightly. “So eager…”

He wasn’t one to talk, though. He felt so very empty, and Raps’ cock was looking more and more enticing by the minute. He needed it in him _now._

He laughed as Raps moved away from being over him, pushing against Cian’s back with his head. Getting the hint, Cian got to his feet and got on the dry edge of the hot spring, shivering as snow touched his heated skin.

He got onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Raps. “This what you wanted?”

Raps let out a cry, rushing over to him and placing his front hooves by Cian’s head; he rutted against Cian’s back a few times, grunting and groaning. Cian reached behind himself, taking Raps in his hands and lining him up. He gasped as the tip caught on his rim, breaching even so slightly on the next thrust. Cian felt like he might go insane if it took any longer to get inside him. “Go easy, boy, please.”

The next thrust had Raps entering him, pulling the air from Cian’s lungs. Even three fingers hadn’t prepared Cian for the monster that Raps had, each new inch stretching Cian more than he’d ever been. The pain was quickly fading into pleasure, though, and by the time Raps had gotten to the hilt, Cian had cum a second time.

His head dropped as he took in the way Raps felt inside him, deeper than anything he’d ever taken before and just the slightest bit wider than what Kane’s knot probably was. Cian whined as he took in the sight of the prominent bulge in his stomach, arms shaking as he nearly came a third time from the sight alone.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” He breathed, staring at the bulge. Raps whinnied, inching his cock a little further and causing Cian to shudder. He nodded, unable to wait any longer. “Fuck me, Raps, hurry, please, just—”

His words turned into a wanton moan as Raps pulled out a few inches before slamming back in, knocking the breath from his lungs for the second time that evening. Raps took the moan as the encouragement it was, pulling out even further until just the tip was inside him. He pushed back into Cian in one smooth thrust, nearly crying as Raps filled him at just the right pace for him to feel the way Raps pressed into every bit of him.

Instead of going fast, though, Raps took a steady rhythm, thrusting hard and deep each time. Cian couldn’t figure out if he wanted him to go faster or not, too in love with the way he could watch Raps fuck him so perfectly. Soft praises fell from his lips with each thrust, small moans peppering his words.

With each thrust, Raps began to slowly pick up the pace, thrusts becoming a bit shallower in a way that had Cian going crazy with want. “Good boy,” He moaned, shivering as Raps’ next thrust went particularly hard. “Very, very good boy, Raps.”

Raps nickered, lowering his head to nibble at Cian’s hair. Cian gasped as Raps’ tongue swiped across the back of his neck, heavy and hot and all too amazing against the sensitive skin. The sound must’ve been what Raps was hoping for, because it was as if a switch flipped—suddenly Raps was fucking him with enthusiasm, shallow but hard enough it had Cian jerking forward with each one.

He winced as the force caused him to be pushed forward, hands and knees scrapping against the rock. Shifting his position and spreading his legs a bit wider to keep himself more balanced, Cian moaned as Raps somehow managed to get even _deeper_. He shivered as Raps pounded into him, mewling at the way his cock dragged against that bundle of nerves inside him with each movement.

“Look at you,” He cooed, barely able to keep track of his thoughts as he watched Raps’ cock fill him over and over. “Such a good boy, filling me so wonderfully…”

He gasped as a hard thrust had his mind going blank, eyes flashing cyan as he dropped to his elbows and pleasure raced through his veins with each movement. Raps somehow went even faster, soon turning Cian into a moaning, shaking mess.

Within a few minutes he was coming again, a moan close to a scream of bliss tearing from his throat. Raps kept going, grunting and snorting as his cock twitched deep inside him. Cian couldn’t even find the words to tell Raps just how good it felt, too far gone as Raps fucked him to completion after completion.

By the time Raps had even come close to a second release of his own, the ground beneath Cian had been painted white and his moans had turned into weak whimpers and mewls as drool trailed down his chin. His thighs and knees ached from how long he’d been holding himself up, but he couldn’t ask for a better scenario.

He bit his lip as Raps threw back his head, letting out a cry as he reached his climax. Cian saw stars as he was filled, another moan slipping from his lips as hot cum poured into his stomach and spilled out from around Raps’ cock. A dry orgasm tore through him, pulling at his nerves in all the best ways and making him collapse to the ground as Raps pulled out. Another spurt of cum covered Cian’s back and hair, making him whimper.

“Good boy,” He rasped, shivering as he rolled over onto his back and cum poured from his used hole. Though he was feeling far too sensitive, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and pushing three fingers back in, back arching as he curled them just right. Raps nickered above him, getting out of the water and turning around so Cian wasn’t beneath him anymore.

He lowered his head to nudge at Cian’s shoulder, nickering with concern as he nosed at him. Cian let out a breathy laugh, reaching up with the hand not fingering himself to stroke Raps’ muzzle. “Don’t worry, I feel amazing…” He mumbled, exhaustion and the rough fucking finally catching up with him. He pulled his hand away, resting it on his stomach, and found that his legs felt like jelly. “You did amazing, Raps.” He kissed Raps’ cheek, laughing as Raps nuzzled him in turn.

For a while, he laid there and let the snow gently fall onto his skin, full and content. But he knew he had to get clean and get out of the cold. He groaned as he pushed himself onto his elbows and smiled as Raps helped him to his feet. “That’s my boy,” Cian laughed, running his fingers through Raps’ mane as he was helped back into the water. “You’re going to be seeing a _lot_ of poffins the next couple days.”

Raps puffed, nuzzling Cian and most definitely grinning.

Cian smiled. “And, you know,” He said, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “I certainly wouldn’t mind doing this again. How about you?”

The cry Raps let out was one Cian knew well: a definitive “yes” that already had Cian growing excited for the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhhh I'm so sorry if this wasn't as good as the last, for some reason it was really hard to picture Cian with Raps like this and I couldn't think of what to write without it coming across too similarly to Kane's. Still, I really hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned for the rest!
> 
> For more horny talk about Cian and his team, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeneathTreesMo) for more! It is a private account though, fair warning. So please also comment saying your account name so I know to accept the request!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you want to know just what Cian is doing when he's not getting dicked down by his pokémon, read the main series!
> 
> For more horny talk about Cian and his team, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeneathTreesMo) for more! It is a private account though, fair warning. So please also comment saying your account name so I know to accept the request!


End file.
